Pokemon RB
by The True RSforsevers
Summary: When two Beginner Trainers meet up and join with a Rogue Pokemon Trainer where will their journey lead.
1. ch 1 The Rogue and The Beginners

Pokemon Story

Chapter 1 : The Rogue and the Beginners

"NIDOQURRN NO!!!" yells a girl as a huge flash of light surrounds an area of a battle field.

--------- Few Years Later--------------------

"Ok I choose…. This one!" said a 18 year old girl picking up a pokeball. "Awe so you choose the Pokemon Turtwig huh good choice Angel, so how about you Lou?" asked an older women she looked to be in her 50's.

Lou a 23 year old picked up a pokeball examining the ball closely she said "I choose this one," to the woman while showing her the ball. "Ah so you choose Piplup huh you mite want to watch out for Angel then!"

"What do you mean by that Professor Sofia?" asked Angel looking at her pokeball then at the professor. "Well for starters your's is a grass type Pokemon and Lou chosen a water type which means your's has a type advantage since water Pokemon are weak against grass type Pokemon." explained the Professor with a sign.

"WOW!" Angel's eye glittered then she looked over at Lou. "Wanna battle?" asked Angel with an evil expression arose on her face.

"Um, no thanks." replied Lou

"Now you two don't start arguing your both going on your journeys together aren't you?" Professor Sofia watched as the two girls looked down for a sec. "Yeah we are!" They answered together as a smile appeared on both of their faces.

"So Prof where do you think we should head off to first?" Angel asked starting to move to the door exiting the Lab. "Well what do you two think would be the best start?" Professor Sofia replied walking over to her desk. Angel thought about it for a moment then said, "Well I want to head for a gym but I know I still need to catch more Pokemon first off though."

"I would like to have a gym battle too myself." said Lou cutting in. "Well first off here you two go some pokeballs and two pokedexs one for each of you." said Professor Sofia grabbing the items from her desk and handing them to the girls.

"AWE COOL!" Angel eyes glittered when receiving her pokedex and pokeballs. "Nice! Thanks Professor!" said Lou with a huge grin.

"Now I have your data already in your pokedexs so you two shouldn't get them mixed up." said Professor Sofia, she watched as the girl studied their items.

Angel placed the pokeballs in a backpack she had brought with her and her pokedex in her pocket. "Ok, I'm ready to go Lou!" called Angel opening the door.

"Hold on!" Lou placed her pokeballs and pokedex both in her backpack. "Thank you again Professor!" Lou called as she had to run to catch up with Angel.

"No problem.." replied Professor Sofia she watched as the girls ran out of site. "Please be ok you two."

* * *

As the wind blew, it blew off Lou's hat that she was wearing on her head. "OH NO!" yelled Lou going after it. "Hey Lou wait up!" called Angel this time it was Angel trying to catch up to Lou.

"I know! COME ON OUT PIPLUP!" said Lou throwing her pokeball.

A light came from the pokeball as it opened and out from the light came a small blue and white penguin looking Pokemon. "Pip Piplup!" said the small Pokemon it smiled at it's new trainer.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" said Lou picking it up to hug it. "Pip pip" Piplup wear a huge smile on it's faced as it was hugged by it's trainer. "Hey I better bring out Turtwig!" said Angel seeing that Lou had her Pokemon out now. "NOW TURTWIG I CHOOSE YOU!" yelled Angel throwing her pokeball.

As a light came out from her pokeball a small green and brown with black turtle looking pokemon with a twig on it's head came out from the light. "Tur Turtwig Tur!" said the small turtle pokemon.

"Oh my god! He's, he's….. SO ADORABLE!" said Angel as she hugged and kissed her Pokemon. "Tur Turtwig Tur!" said Turtwig as like he was replying with a thank you.

"OH WAIT! Lou!" Angel turned away from her Turtwig to look at Lou. "Your hat!"

Lou jumped some, "Come Piplup we have to find it!" "Piplup!" replied Piplup following it's trainer. "Come on Turtwig let's help!" said Angel looking down at her Turtwig who just smiled and nodded.

"Ok now let's see it flew this way." Lou said as she, Piplup, Angel, and Turtwig walked threw a high grassy area. As they slowly went threw Angel tripped.

"Ouch!" said Angel rubbing the back of her ankle. "TURTWIG!" yelled Turtwig Angel turned to see what he was yelling at just to become face to face with a Spearow who had been lost in the tall grass.

As the Spearow's anger raised all Angel could think was "awe crap!"

The Spearow attacked going at her with a peck attack just to be blocked by Turtwig.

"Turtwig!" called Angel standing up. "Tur!" said Turtwig glancing back at it's trainer ready for battle.

"Mhmm, OK! Turtwig use tackle attack!" said Angel pointing. "Tur Turtwig!" replied the Pokemon going at the Spearow with tackle hitting it right on. "SPEAAAA!!!!!" yelled the Spearow in pain. "Ok! Now use bite!" called Angel and obeying the Turtwig bit right down on the Spearow making it cry out in pain. "HA!" Angel grinned with excitement.

"SPEARROW!" the Spearow used wing attack to get away from Turtwig also causing Turtwig some pain.

Angel's eyes widen as Turtwig jumped back crouching some from pain. "TURTWIG!" called Angel "Tur!" Turtwig glanced over at her and nodded to show he could still battle.

"All right then! TURTWIG USE RAZOR LEAF!" called Angel, Turtwig jumped up in the air and used the attack commanded. "SPEAR!" yelled the Spearow as it hit the ground hard passing out.

"Oh my god, we….. We did it!" Angel looked in a daze till Turtwig snapped her out of it with a "Tur" reply. "Right" replied Angel

"POKEBALL GO!!!" yelled Angel throwing a pokeball.

It hit the Spearow causing a red light to appear making the Spearow disappear into the ball. The ball shook the white button in the middle of the ball turned red back to white to red to while and a few times more till it stopped and stayed white.

"I….. We did it! We DID IT! Yelled Angel in excitement running over to pick up the ball. "We did it Turtwig!" she then hugged her pokemon who was happy with the good work he'd done.

After the battle was over and seeing the cheerful Angel Lou clapped her hands. "Well done!" she said nothing but happiness filled her after seeing such a good battle. "Professor Sofia would be proud!" Angel smiled at her friend in reply. "Yep and once you catch your first pokemon we'll tell her what a good job we did!"

"You did well Turtwig now take a good rest!" said Angel holding her pokeball pointing at Turtwig a red beam from the ball touched Turtwig and he returned back into the ball.

"Now let's go find your hat!" Angel smiled as she went to look. "Hold on you mean you didn't noticed?" asked Lou pointing to the top of her head. "Huh?" Angel saw it was there Lou and Piplup had already found it during her battle with Spearow. "Oh man!" was all Angel said while searching the back of her head. "It's ok." laughed Lou. They both headed out of the grassy area Lou being followed by her cheerful Piplup.

* * *

Under the shad of a tall tree sat a young 19 year old girl her with back against the tree the wind blew her long dark brown hair. "….." the girl looked up at the sky as the clouds went by.

"Ri Ri!" called a small Riolu it looked to not be very old he had been playing around chasing bugs and leaves that fallen from trees.

The trainer looked at her pokemon and grinned. "Having fun aren't we?" she asked the Riolu who smiled back and nodded in reply. "Ri RI!"

The girl rosin up as she got to her feet the little Riolu jumped on her right shoulder.

"Ready to go?" she asked not showing any emotion. "Riolu Ri!" replied the Riolu still smiling as he nodded yes.

"Ok then let's go." as they walked off a Rattata who had been watching them and followed.

* * *

"AWE COME ON!" yelled Lou she had missed another Pokemon. "Now Lou come down I know you missed like nine Pokemon but it doesn't mean you can get all mad." said Angel she stood by the side lines watching her friend miss capturing wild Pokemon that they came a crossed.

A tired and sad Piplup sat on the nice green grass with a sign it felt bad for not being able to help it's trainer catch a Pokemon.

"Hm?" Angel noticed first that Piplup was down and pointed at it.

Lou looked at her Pokemon and smiled having a soft sad look on her face.

"Hey Piplup you been doing good we'll get it." said Lou to Piplup cheering the Pokemon up, it smiled and got back up on it's feet and with a "Pip Piplup!" it was ready to try again.

"NO COME ON LET'S GO!" yelled Lou as she and Piplup ran off. "Good grief you two!" called Angel running after them.

"Now Piplup the next attack we'll start with bubble ok and hit them bad!" as Lou explained her plan to Piplup she didn't pay any attention to what was in front of her and.

"BAM!"

Lou fell down after running into something.

"Ouch!" said Lou as she rubbed her forehead, "Pip Pip Piplup!" said Piplup with concern.

"I'm ok Piplup." replied Lou to her Piplup. "Hey girl watch where your going!" yelled the thing Lou ran into.

"Huh?" Lou looked away from Piplup and saw a girl with long dark brown hair on the ground a crossed from her with a Riolu by her side.

Lou jumped up, "I'm so sorry!" said Lou reaching out her hand to help the girl up.

The girl got to her feet ignoring Lou's hand. "What ever just start being careful got it!" replied the girl.

"I will." said Lou she looked down at the ground.

"Know what I know of a way I'll forgive you." said the girl looking at the sad Lou. "Oh?" Lou asked kinda nervously. "Yeah catch that Pokemon that's been following me it's really bugging me." replied the trainer she pointed at the small purple rat behind her.

"Hm? What Pokemon is that?" asked Lou taking out her pokedex.

_**Pokedex**__:_

_**Rattata the Mouse Pokemon**_

_This Pokemon best known for the attack move Quick Attack for easy first hits. This Pokemon is more likely to be seen in the Kanto and Johto Regions._

"Hm ok then." Lou put away her pokedex.

"Piplup let's hurry and start with Bubble!" said Lou, Piplup with a nod obeyed and used bubble.

Rattata though dodged the attack and countered with Quick Attack getting a detract hit on Piplup.

"Hm?" said the trainer watching.

"Grrr! Ok then, PIPLUP HURRY AND USE PECK!" called Lou she formed a fist as she got into the battle.

This time the move was a hit but the Rattata hit back harder with a mighty bite attack cause Piplup much damage. "PIPLUP!" cried Piplup. "OH NO!" thought Lou.

"Try bubble now girl." said the voice of the girl trainer behind Lou. Lou looked over her shoulder at her. "Don't look at me watch your Pokemon it needs you." the trainer's voice became darker then it already was.

"Yeah ok right." replied Lou.

"OK PIPLUP USE BUBBLE NOW!" with the call of it's master Piplup obeyed and used bubble getting a detract hard hit on the Rattata it flew off Piplup hitting the ground hard it tried to get back up but fell faint.

Lou grabbed a pokeball from her back pack.

"OK NOW POKEBALL GO!" yelled Lou throwing the pokeball as it hit the Rattata a red beam came from the pokeball making the Rattata be captured. The white button on the pokeball then turned from white to red white to red white to red a few times before stopping and staying all white.

"YES!" cheered Lou as she ran and picked up her pokeball. "I GOT A RATTATA!" as she continued to cheer with Piplup the unknown trainer started to leave.

"And where do you think your going?" asked Angel stopping the trainer.

"I got things to do." replied the trainer not even looking at the person talking to her.

"Well um thanks for helping my friend." said Angel she didn't know what to say in reply. "What ever she needs training in Pokemon who doesn't know how to catch a easy Rattata." the trainer glanced at Angel who wasn't pleased with her reply. "HEY!" argued Angel getting in the trainer's face. "Get out of my way little girl." the trainer looked into Angel's eye with her cold ones.

"Hey miss….." said Lou going up to them. "Hm?" the trainer didn't look away from Angel. "Thanks for helping me back there." said Lou she held out her hand to shack with the other girl's. "Don't thank me I just wanted that Rattata off my back is all." replied the girl. "Well still you helped me catch it regardless with telling me to use bubble." the trainer looked at Lou showing no emotion.

"By the way my name is Lou and that there is my friend Angel, what's yours?" said Lou. "Mine is Dez." replied Dez she started to walk off with her Riolu back on her shoulders.

"That's a nice name Dez." called Lou running up to the girl. "Thank so why are you following me?" Dez stopped walking and looked at Lou. "Well I was kinda wondering if maybe….." Lou scuffled her right foot. "What?" asked Dez still showing no emotion. "If you'd come with us?" said Lou .

"No." replied Dez walking off just to still be followed by Lou.

Dez stopped and said, "You know I asked you to catch that Rattata so it wouldn't follow me any more but look at what your doing." Lou giggled and replied, "Yeah I know good match right?"

Dez didn't say a word back Riolu looked back at Lou puzzled then looked back at it's trainer.

"Fine if you two want to come then come but you better not bug me." said Dez finally speaking.

Lou's eyes widen as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Hear that Angel!" called Lou, Angel nodded. "Yep looks like it'll be the three of us now!" said Angel she stood now beside Lou.

"Yeah what ever." replied Dez who was looking at the both of them.

Piplup cheered with the two girls while Dez's Riolu gave a huge smile at it's trainer hoping to itself that maybe it's trainer will now cheer up.

"Ri Ri" said the little Riolu cheerfully at it's trainer hugging her tightly, it was the only living thing that was allowed to hug her.

"This is going to be such a long journey." thought Dez to herself as she watched the two girls cheer with the Piplup.


	2. ch 2 Nidoqueen

ah ok this one is alittle short but i couldn't think of much today XP

* * *

"_Ding ding"_

A lit up sign of a red shout needle goes out followed by a woman with pink hair name Joy, coming out of a room following her a pink Pokemon called Chansey.

"Your Pokemon are well and ready for battle." said Joy handing Lou and Angel their pokeballs. "Thanks Nurse Joy!" they replied. The woman then gave Dez five pokeballs and her Riolu. "And here's your's also they are doing very well." added the nurse. "Thanks." Dez replied taking her pokeballs and placing them on her belt. Riolu took his place on her shoulders.

Lou and Angel glanced at Dez's pokeballs they wanted to ask her what Pokemon she had but they feared Dez's reaction.

"Hey you two!" said Dez snapping Lou and Angel from train of thought.

"Huh?" they both looked at the girl who was giving them a evil glare.

"You two should get something to eat I don't need you two weak from hunger too." said Dez as she stared to walk away from the two.

"Where are you going?" asked Lou, "I'll be back." Dez replied not bothering to look back.

"Will then! Humph Lou why did you want her to join us anyways?" asked Angel looking a little pissed.

"Cause I think she'd be a good trainer for us to learn more about Pokemon from." replied Lou starting to wonder why herself.

"You two are you friend's with her?" asked Nurse Joy spooking the two girls. "Nurse Joy? Well um not really….." replied Lou looking kinda sad to say so. "Hm well then why are you traveling with her?" she asked. Lou thought about the question while Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"Lou's the one who wanted her to join us really I mean it's nice to have someone around who knows more about Pokemon but I think she's evil." said Angel

"She not evil." Joy replied immediately giving a hint of knowledge about the girl. Lou and Angel looked puzzled for a moment. "Joy you know her don't you?" asked Angel curiously.

Joy looked away from the girls some not giving Angel a reply which did in term give them one.

"Chan Chan?" spoke the Pokemon Chansey that belonged to the Nurse as she walked up to Nurse Joy and the two girls.

"Oh Chansey has more trainers come in?" asked the Nurse to her Pokemon who gave a happy nod answering "Chan! Chan! Chansey!"

"Well you two looks like I gotta get back to work if you like you both can watch TV in the other room food will be brought to you both shortly." said the Nurse leaving the two followed by her Chansey.

"Something up she knows something." said Lou watching the Nurse helping out the Trainers with their Pokemon. "Sure sounds like it." replied Angel doing the same.

* * *

"NOW NIDOQUEEN MEGA PUNCH!" commended Dez to a blue and while pokemon as she pointed at a huge rock. "RRRAAAAARRRRR!" yelled the Pokemon as it punched the rock to smithereens.

A smile spread on Dez's face as she watched her Pokemon. "Ri ri!" said the little Riolu looking up at it's trainer. "What is it Riolu?" asked Dez glancing at her little Pokemon. "Ri Ri!" Riolu pointed at some trainers who where battling in a distance.

"So some trainers are battling? Are you wanting me to go battle too?" asked Dez. Nidoqueen joined Dez and Riolu watching them.

"Well Nidoqueen?" Dez turned to her Nidoqueen. "Do you want to battle?" Nidoqueen nodded and grinned. She loved to battle as long it was Dez she was battling for.

"Ok then come on let's go see about a battle then." said Dez grinning evilly as she walked off being followed by her Pokemon.

* * *

"LOU LOOK!" Angel called while watching the T.V. "What is it Angel?" asked Lou joining her friend. "Don't you see who it is?!" Angel replied pointing at the T.V.

"Wow! That's Cristina the Pokemon Champion!" shouted Lou at the screen. "Yep it is, and I'm going to battle her one day and win!" proclaimed Angel pointing at herself. "Your kidding right there's no way you could beat her!" argued Lou, "Can too!" Angel agued back.

"And I'm going to with the help of our Pokemon trainer friend!" said Angel grinning evilly, "I thought you didn't like her much?" questioned Lou, "I do like her it's just she scares me some is all." replied Angel nervously.

"So you do think she's cool!" said Lou, "What ever, come on let's go find her!" Angel started to leave for the door just to be stopped by Lou. "Are you kidding she said to stay here!"

Angel thought about Lou said and shrugged.

"Hey we don't have to listen to her you know besides your older then her anyways she should be the one listening to you." said Angel passing Lou.

"Yes I'm older but she's wiser with her knowledge of Pokemon." Lou replied following behind her friend.

"Well that's only because she's been a trainer longer!" laughed Angel.

Nurse Joy watched as the two girls left.

"Oh I really hope those girls can help our old friend Chansey." said Joy with a sad worried look, "Chan, Chan." replied Chansey with the same look.

"Ok, now then if I was a rude mean cold evil trainer where would I go?" thought Angel out loud. "Hey she's not evil!" argued Lou. "Yeah, yeah let's just focus on finding her."

As the two walked more they heard people cheering and Pokemon battles.

"Hey Lou let's go see what's going on?" called Angel as she had already token off to see. "Hey wait up!" Lou answered back.

"NOW NIDOQUEEN FINISH IT OFF WITH ICE BEAM!" called Dez to her Pokemon Nidoqueen. "RRAAAARRR!" called the Pokemon as it used the ice beam and finishing off the Pokemon they where battling.

"BUUZZZZZ!" cried a yellow and black Pokemon. "Electabuzz NO!" cried it's trainer as the pokemon fainted.

"Wow that makes thirty wins in a row!" said someone in the crowed in disbelief. "Who is this girl?" asked someone else.

Lou and Angel's eyes widen they had just saw one of the battles their new friend was in and her Pokemon didn't look the lest bit tired.

"Excuse me sir?" asked Lou to someone in the crowed. "Huh yes?" said a old man. "Did she use that one Pokemon the whole time?" asked Lou, "Yes she did." he replied then added, "She amazing I never seen someone battle like her before you can tell she's been at this for a long time."

Lou and Angel looked at each other then at the trainer who Lou asked to join them.

"You know I knew she was good I could just tell but I never thought she was this good." said Lou watching the trainer, "Yeah I bet Dez could beat Cristina!" replied Angel grinning.

Lou walked out of the crowed and towards Dez.

"Ok is there anyone else who'd like a battle!" called Dez to the crowed who was shacking their head no in fear of being beat.

"I would!" replied a voice from behind Dez.

Dez turned and saw that it was Lou.

"Lou? You wanna battle me? Heh! bring it!" Dez grinned.

"Piplup come on out!" called Lou bringing out a pokeball and throwing it.

"Pip, Pip!" said Piplup when out of the ball.

"So your first Pokemon vs. my first Pokemon sounds good to me!" said Dez still grinning but her face looking more evil then usual.

"Hold on! You mean to tell me your first Pokemon was Nidoqueen!? Said Lou shocked.

"Yep she was!" replied Dez both her and Nidoqueen where grinning Nidoqueen couldn't wait for this battle to start.

"No wonder she's so powerful!" thought Lou, "With having such a powerful Pokemon as your first !"

"Now Nidoqueen! USE TACKLE!" shouted Dez as she made the first move. "AH! Piplup hurry and move out of the way!" called Lou to her Piplup.

Piplup did what Lou said but not before getting hit on the left wing.

"PIIIIIPPP! Cried Piplup in pain.

"Oh no Piplup!" said Lou fear now showing on her face.

"Good job Nidoqueen!" said Dez not showing any emotion.

As Angel watched from the crowed and the pain Lou's Piplup was in she didn't know what to do to cheer for her friend that she knew was about to lose or just stay quiet and see what Dez does next.

"Pip." said Piplup trying to stay on it's own two feet. "Piplup." thought Lou not knowing what to do next.

What's wrong Lou scared?" called Dez from the other side of the battle field.

"NO!" replied Lou lying.

"Good cause I'm having fun!" shouted Dez now grinning.

"FUN?!" thought Lou, "She having fun! But I an't even doing as good as the other trainers so why is she having fun battling us!?"

"Come on Lou fight back I know you still can!" called Dez snapping Lou out of her thoughts.

"Right! Piplup, NOW USE BUBBLE!" commanded Lou to her Pokemon. "Pip!" replied her Pokemon as it obeyed and used the attack commanded.

"Nidoqueen counter with ice beam!" said Dez, "Rar!" replied Nidoqueen obeying Dez as she did the attack.

As both the moves collided Angel called out from the crowed, "PIPLUP YOU CAN DO IT!"

But as the icy smoke cleared Dez and Lou looked on at the battle field to wait and see who was still standing.

"Huh." Dez eyes widen then she grinned, "Good job Nidoqueen."

As the smoke disappeared the Pokemon that was the last standing was.


End file.
